Secrets and Deception
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Everyone has a secret: Chuck is still in love with Blair; Blair is having second thoughts about her impending wedding to Louis; Dan wants to come clean about his feelings for B; Serena misses Lonely Boy; & Louis is plotting something very dangerous. CHAIR
1. Paparazzi

Chapter One: **Paparazzi**

_I'm your biggest fan, _

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa –papa razzi…_

"Miss Blair, Prince ring ten times for you this morning..." Dorota said walking into Blair's bedroom carrying a tray with breakfast.

"Ugh." Blair groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you were still in Paris, like we _practised_." Dorota said smiling uneasily as she placed the tray onto Blair's bedside table. "_But_ he said that he has already visited Mrs Eleanor and Mr Cyrus…as well as Mr Harold and Mr Ramon… and they got their stories…_mixed up_." Dorota said flinching.

"What are you saying, Dorota?" Blair snapped impatiently. "How _hard_ is it for them to say what we rehearsed?... that I have left France for a break along the relaxing Mediterranean Islands of Greece?"

"He knows you are back in New York and he is on his way back from Paris, Miss Blair." She said grimacing quickly as she made a speedy dash for the door.

"**DOROTA!"** Blair said snapped, quickly pulling off her bed covers and jumping to her feet. "Who caved? Was it _Cyrus?_ I bet it was him…"

"It was apparently Mr Ramon who gave away this lie…he was very sorry afterwards though-"

"That _stupid_ French floozy!" Blair growled as she started to pace her bedroom floor. "Did you _at least try_ to tell him that I wasn't back in New York?"

"He would not listen to Dorota…" she said shamefully dropping her head low. "He said that gossip girl knew you attended Mr Chuck's therapy session yesterday and now he is on his way over here."

"Dorota…I'm not ready to talk to him."

"Does this mean that wedding is off?" she asked excitedly.

"No, it just means that I have some serious decisions to make."

"But, if you even _doubt _that Prince is not right for you, Miss Blair, it means that he is not for you-"

"Get my limo ready, I'm going to see Chuck."

Dorota squealed excitedly and Blair rolled her eyes. "Now, Dorota. I need to figure out what I want before Louis is back."

Dorota nodded and hurried away quickly. Blair made her way into her walk-in wardrobe and decided on a floral Channel dress, before matching it with crème Louboutins. Knowing that she had very little time to figure out what she wanted before Louis return; she decided to quickly brush and pin back some of her hair, instead of having Dorota style it for her. She quickly applied a little blush, eye liner, mascara and lip gloss, before pulling her bedroom door shut behind her.

"Dorota, is the limo ready?" she called as she descended the marble stair case to the first floor of her penthouse apartment. "Dorota…_what ?"_ she said covering her eyes as she came face to face with about twenty or so photographers.

"Miss Blair, they won't leave." She said trying to hold the fort.

"Miss Waldorf, Emma Richards, E news! Is it true that you might call off your wedding to the Prince?" a skinny blonde reporter, accompanied by a camera man asked, as she tried to move past Dorota.

"What are you all doing here?" Blair snapped avoiding the question, she was beginning to shake slightly out of fear of the big crowd of paparazzi she was faced before.

"Miss Waldorf, People magazine…is it true that you attended Mr Bass' therapy session yesterday and are considering a reconciliation?"

"I am _not_ answering any questions and you _all _have a minute to leave before security gets here and arrests you all for trespassing and invasion of privacy!"

The elevator door sounded and two stocky, well-built men came forward.

"Ah, that's them…" Blair said pointing out her security back up. "Have a good day everyone…and if you ever come into my house again, like this…I will be seeing you in court. You have been warned. Now beat it. John, James…thank you for coming…will you please see these people out?" Blair said pointing to the bunch of paparazzi that had taken over her whole first floor.

"Move along now, and there will be no problems." John said as James ushered some of the press into the lift swiftly.

Blair walked into her kitchen quickly, with Dorota close on her tail.

"Miss Blair, I think you should not go to the Empire right now. Maybe you should ring Mr Chuck to meet you somewhere…Dorota feels like more press waiting for you at the Empire. They would be expecting you to go there."

"I was thinking the same thing." Blair said, having a sip of champagne to calm her nerves.

"Then what should we do? This is not the first time press come into house looking for you. Dorota has security on speed dial number one…they come all the time when you are out, but I manage to get them to leave without you finding out…I never wanted to scare you, Miss Blair."

"I was scared." Blair said sipping some more champagne. "I think I need to get away from here for a couple of days, until things die down. Once they hear that Louis is back, they will be focussing their attention on him. Plus I don't want to see him until I resolve all my issues."

"So where will you go? _Greek Islands?"_ Dorota asked, widening her eyes.

"No, Louis will come looking for me there. I have to go somewhere he would_ never_ dream to find me…"

"Poland?"

"What? No. Dorota, I can barely understand _your _English…how would I ever survive a couple of days there…" Blair said rolling her eyes. "I've got it!" she said napping her fingers. "Pack some of my things Dorota and get my emergency bag…I'm going somewhere they will least expect to find me."

**Author's note:**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one and hope it wasn't too boring…it was needed to pan out the rest of the story, which hopefully will be much more interesting.**

**This story is my predictions as to what will happen on GG over episodes 10-13 (Blair's wedding) though I know I am waaaaay off, this is something I've kind of being working with. **

**Anyways, here is a **_**sneak peak**_** of…**

**Chapter Two: Humphrey's Humble Abode…**

"_Blair?_ What are _you _doing here?" Dan asked as he pulled open the door to the loft. "What's with the bags, Waldorf?"

"I need a place to crash." She said walking over her bags and into the loft quickly. "Can you get my bags? I had to carry them up all those stairs by myself! Ugh,can you _believe _your lift is not working?"

"It's always like that." He said dryly, as she bent down to pick up her stuff. "So, what's going on? Why are you_ here_?"


	2. Humphrey's Humble Abode

Chapter Two: **Humphrey's Humble Abode**

"Are you sure, that you don't want me to come with you, Miss Blair?" Dorota asked as Thomas stopped the limo outside a street in Brooklyn."

"Yes, Dorota, it's fine." Blair said as she struggled to pull out her suitcases onto the kerb. "You have to be at the penthouse, so when Louis comes looking for me, you can distract him and keep me posted on his whereabouts and progress. Now, go quickly, in case he has already landed and please, for the love of _God,_ do not tell him where I am." She said looking around in disgust. "Don't tell anyone where I am for that matter…even Miss Serena, okay? _Got that?_ "

Dorota nodded quickly but opened her mouth to protest, "But Mr- "

"I'll contact Mr Chuck myself, so don't tell him either. " Blair said impatiently cutting her off.

"Okay Miss Blair, but if you don't like Brooklyn.."

"I never like Brooklyn, " Blair said cutting her off again. "But I'll survive. Now go. Drive on Thomas." Blair said before slamming shut the limo door and pulling her luggage towards Dan's apartment complex.

xx

Blair sighed heavily and knocked loudly on Dan's front door. Out of breath and hot, she knocked again, this time more louder and more impatiently at the door.

_Please be home Humphrey! _She prayed silently to herself. She had no intention of sitting, locked out of his apartment in the foyer until he got home.

_Where the hell are you? _She thought, banging the door harder. She reached into her bag for her phone, when she heard an impatient Dan curse and mumble that he was coming.

"_Blair?_ What are _you _doing here?" Dan asked as he pulled open the door to the loft. "What's with the bags, Waldorf?"

"I need a place to crash." She said walking over her bags and into the loft quickly. "Can you get my bags? I had to carry them up all those stairs by myself! Ugh, can you _believe _your lift is not working?"

"It's always like that." He said dryly, as she bent down to pick up her stuff. "So, what's going on? Why are you_ here_?"

"Are you _not _listening? I _need_ a place to crash." She said throwing herself down onto the couch.

"So you've decided to _move_ into my loft?" Dan said closing the front door.

"Look, I didn't think you would have a problem with it-"

"I _don't."_ Dan said running his fingers through his messy hair. "In fact, I'm actually flattered…I _thought _you would go to-"

"_Chuck?"_ Blair asked finishing his sentence. "I _was_, but Dorota reckons the press are hunting out the Empire, waiting for me and since I don't feel comfortable in my own home anymore… it was either Paris or here…and well Louis_, will_ find me in Paris but he will _never _coming looking-"

"_Here."_ Dan said glumly finishing her sentence.

"It's only for a _few days_, Humphrey." Blair said smiling innocently. "Until I sort out some things…I'm hiding from Louis at the moment and the paparazzi are swarming my house."

"Blair," Dan said sitting down next to here on the couch, "you can stay _as long_ as you want."

"Thanks." She said playing with her engagement ring on her finger.

"Do you want to talk?" Dan asked taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

"I do, but not now. _I'm exhausted_. What I really_ want_ to do is put on an old movie and relax."

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's?"_ Dan asked searching for the dvd.

"I thought you _hated_ Audrey Hephburn?"

"I _did_, but after we – well- you know…I kind of played it _every night_ 'cus it _reminded_ me of you. I know almost every line now. _Aha!_ Found it." Dan said loading it into the dvd player. "So is this what you want to watch, Waldorf?"

"When do I _ever _say _no _to Breakfast at Tiffany's, Humphrey?" Blair asked throwing at cushion at his head.

xx

"Wow, you really do know every line." Blair said when the movie credits started to roll. "I'm _impressed_, Humphrey."

"I told you so." Dan said smiling smugly. "So, do you want to watch another? I also bought _Roman holiday." _

"Okay, this is _creepy_! What have _you_ done to _Loney Boy_, who _hated _Audrey and _refused _to watch her movies?"

"I guess people change." He said laughing nervously. "Love changes people for the better."

"I really wish I could believe that." She said looking down at the floor.

"Hey, hey. _What's wrong_?" Dan asked touching her knee.

"Everything is _messed _up." Blair said in a shaky voice. "I don't know what I _want_ anymore."

"I'm guessing this has something to do with _why _you're avoiding Louis?"

Blair nodded, through teary eyes. "I _thought_ I loved him…but I don't think I do anymore."

"So, are you going to _call off_ the wedding?" Dan asked nervously, as he ran his fingers through his messy unkempt hair.

"I_ don't_ know." She said honestly, wiping her eyes as a few tears fell down her face. "I feel so confused. I went to Chuck's therapy session yesterday to see if I could take anything out of it, that would help Louis become the man that Chuck has become….and I've only come back more confused. Chuck has finally become the man I always wanted him to be and it's when I'm _engaged_ to another man and _pregnant_ with his child! To make matters worse, Louis has been _scheming _behind my back and _sabotaging_ Chuck, to make me think that he hasn't changed-when he has… and all this time, I have been blaming Chuck; but he has been nothing but a gentleman about it! He has been good this whole time and now I don't know what to do."

"_Wow,_ that's a lot to take in." Dan said, handing her some tissues. "So where does that leave you and Chuck?"

"I really don't know. I was on my way over to the Empire this morning, before the press turned up at my place and asked me all these questions on whether I was going to have a reconciliation with Chuck" Blair said dabbing her eyes. "So I decided to come here instead."

Dan pulled Blair into his arms for a hug. "You can stay as long as you need, to figure out what you really want."

"Thanks, Humphrey." Blair said sighing heavily. "Do you mind, if we watch the other movie a bit later? I think I want to sleep a bit. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I'm exhausted."

"Sure." Dan said getting off the couch. "I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks." Blair said as she followed him into the room where he had left her bags. "This is Vanessa's room, right?"

"_Was._ She is in Spain at the moment." Dan said opening up the quilt cover for Blair. "I don't think she will be back anytime soon. She really likes it over there."

"Oh." Blair said, taking off her heels and getting into the covers. "I'm sorry that I'm no fun at the moment. Hopefully after I sleep, we can order some food and watch some more movies." She said trying to fake a smile.

"Definitely." Dan said nodding. "Oh and when you wake up, I'll give you the _grand tour_ of my Humphrey humble abode."

"Sounds like a plan." Blair said smiling as she pulled the covers over her body.

"Sleep well, Waldorf." Dan said before pulling the door shut behind him.

Blair waited until she heard the door close, before starting to cry again.

xx

_**Chapter three Sneak peak…**_

Chapter Three: **Serena's jealousy**

"B, just tell me _where_ you are. Everyone is worried sick." Serena begged over the phone.

"I _can't,_ S. But there is no need to worry. I'm safe and nothing is wrong. I just need a couple of days to _myself,_ to think and sort things out. Please, whatever you do, do _not_ tell Louis, that we have spoken. I have been avoiding his calls. I just need a_ break_, Serena. Just until I _know _what I _want."_

"So you really won't tell me where you are? I'm your best friend B!"

"_I know,_ but sometimes people just need their space. Nothing personal, S. But if I tell you, then Louis will find me and then I am back at the beginning. Not even Chuck knows where I am, so try not to feel left out. Anyways, I got to go. Give my love to your family and we will speak soon!" Blair said quickly, hanging up the phone and sighing heavily.


	3. Serena's Jealousy

Chapter Three: **Serena's jealousy**

Blair woke up to the sound of banging pots and pans, and a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. She quickly reached for her mobile to check how long she had been sleeping for. Realising that she had just slept five hours straight, she pulled the covers off and jumped out of bed. Walking over to her bags, she pulled out her toiletry bag ad started to fix her make-up. Her mascara had run down her face, leaving thick black streaks along her cheeks.

_I look like a dead clown, _she thought as she wiped away at her stained face with some make-up remover, _Note to self…never sleep with make-up on again!_

Adding the finishing touches to her make-up and pulling a brush quickly through her hair, she quickly sprayed herself with a bit of her favourite perfume, before walking over to make the bed. This was not something she was used to; in fact she had never once made a bed in her life. Dorota would handle all forms of house work at home and she had really grown up a privileged and spoilt child.

Having no idea what she was doing, she was thankful for the distraction when her phone started to go off. She had 17 missed calls, all from Louis, which she was happy to ignore and another 10 or so messages from him as well. But along with the never ending missed calls from her fiancée, there was also a message and a few missed calls from Chuck as well as a new Gossip Girl blast.

Blair decided to read Chuck's message first, it seemed more appealing than the rumours that Gossip Girl posted.

**Where are you? **

**I went past your place.**

**Dorota said that you were supposed to call me and fill me in on the plan?**

**What's going on B?**

**Please call me back.**

**-C x**

**Everything is fine. Don't worry.**

**I'll call you in a bit, maybe we can meet up for drinks later.**

**-Love B x**

Blair sent Chuck's reply quickly before checking the Gossip Girl blast.

**Spotted: One Grimaldi Prince landing in New York, after a lightning fast stay in Paris.**

**Spotted: One Waldorf **_**fleeing**_** her apartment, bags in hand, to an unknown location.**

**We hear that B is having **_**second**_** thoughts about her wedding…**

**Wonder if this has to do with a certain **_**Bass?**_

**Maybe she's resolved all her issues at C's therapy session yesterday?**

**We hear C is now a reformed man…**

**Either way, B has a lot of explaining to do when Louis catches up to her.**

Blair threw her phone at the bed. There was nothing she hated more than Gossip Girl's blast, especially when they were aimed at her.

_Great! Now Louis will know that I was running away from him! _She thought glumly, as she sat on the edge of the bed and wallowed in her misery. _Why couldn't she ever get a clean break? To run away for a bit and sort things out without the whole Upper East Side knowing or tracking her every move?_

The sound of a loud crash in the kitchen pulled her attention back to reality. _What was Humphrey doing? _She thought as she made her way out of Vanessa's bedroom.

"_Humphrey?_" she called as she walked into the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry Blair, did I wake you?" he asked, picking up the sauce pan he had dropped on the floor.

"No, I got up by myself. Looks like you've been busy." she said looking at the kitchen bench that was lined with dishes of different food. "What's all this?"

"Dinner. I thought I would cook something special for us." He said smiling at her.

"You can cook?" she asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said taking a bottle of wine, over to the candle-lit table, he had set for them in the middle of the living room floor.

"Are we expecting someone?"

"No. Why?"

"This is a lot of food Humphrey." Blair said laughing. "It must have taken you-"

"-the whole time you were _sleeping?_ _Yeah, it did."_ He said finishing her sentence.

"You went to all this trouble for me?" Blair asked a little surprised by this nice gesture.

"I knew you don't really like takeaway and since you're lying low to avoid the paparazzi, I thought you could use some comfort food. So I made all your favourite dishes…I only hope they taste as good as they should. Vanessa left some cook books behind and the rest I learnt from my dad; who believe it or not, is a pretty good chef."

Blair smiled nervously. "Well, is there something I can do? Do you need any help?"

"Blair Waldorf asking me if I need any help? Okay, that's definitely out of character and weird."

"I'm taking that as a _no_." she said rolling her eyes and sitting down on the couch.

"I'm almost done." Dan said laughing a little. "Just make yourself at home, while I check the desert."

"You made desert?"

"Yeah, I made your favourite…pumpkin pie."

"But, you are _only_ meant to eat that at thanksgiving!" Blair said frowning a little.

"Are you s_erious_? I had to ring your dad to get this recipe." Dan said running his fingers through his messy hair.

Blair sighed, seeing the disappointment on Dan's face, "I guess I could make an exception. But only this once." she said smiling a little.

Dan grinned from ear to ear, as he pulled out the pie to rest it on the bench. "Hey, is that your phone?"

"It's probably _just_ Louis again." Blair said shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't want to see who it is? It might be urgent." Dan said seriously. "I'll get it for you." He said running out of the room to get her phone.

Blair sighed and rubbed her belly, as she made herself more comfortable on the couch.

"It's Serena," Dan said when he had re-entered the room. "I think you should take it. She rang here before to ask if I had seen you today and I covered for you. But she seems really worried Blair." He said passing her the phone.

"Hey S." Blair said faking a sweet voice as she answered the phone. "How are you?"

"Blair! I've been worried sick about you! _Where are you?"_

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine…just killing time. What have_ you _been up to?"

"Don't try to_ change_ the subject, B. Louis just landed and he has been going out of his mind! Please tell me where you are and I'll come and get you. Dorota won't tell a soul."

"Well, I'm glad she doesn't crack under pressure…but honestly S, I just need to be left alone for the time been. Everything is fine and there's no need for anyone to panic."

"Well, can we meet up for dinner? Or drinks?"

"Actually S, I'm really tired. I was just planning on having an early night." Blair said faking a yawn.

"Blair Waldorf, has not had an early night since we were 12!" Serena snapped quickly. "Please B, just tell me where you are. Everyone is worried sick." Serena begged over the phone.

"I _can't,_ S. But as I've said before, there is no need to worry. _I'm safe and nothing is wrong_. I just need a couple of days to _myself,_ to think and sort things out. Please, whatever you do, do _not_ tell Louis, that we have spoken. I have been avoiding his calls. I just need a_ break_, Serena. Just until I _know _what I _want."_

"So you really won't tell me where you are? I'm your best friend B!"

"_I know,_ but sometimes people just _need their space_. Nothing personal, S. But if I tell you, then Louis will _find _me and then I am back at the _beginning._ Not even _Chuck_ knows where I am, so try not to feel left out. Anyways, I got to go. Give my love to your family and we will speak soon!" Blair said quickly, hanging up the phone and sighing heavily. "UGGGHH!" she said throwing her phone into the couch. "That was horrible. I hate keeping things from her!"

"I'm sure she understands now that she has spoken to you…at least she knows you are alright." Dan said placing the last dish onto the table.

"If she knew I was here…" Blair said shaking her head a little.

"Let's eat. Hopefully that can take your mind off things for a while." Dan said dimming the lights.

"Dimmed lights, wine- which I_ cannot_ drink Humphrey, because I am pregnant, in case you forgot- and candles?" Blair said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Looks like you are_ trying_ to _seduce_ me."

"Yes Waldorf, because I make it my life's mission to _seduce _ pregnant women, who happen to be in love with two different men." Dan said shaking his head. "The wine is for me... you get to have lemonade.

"Lemonade? What am I 10?" she asked rolling her eyes quickly.

"It's Lemonade or nothing Waldorf…now eat up." He said raising his glass in the air.

"Bon appetite" she said clinking her glass of Lemonade with his glass of wine.

xx

"….so then the cat said 'stop it, you're hurting my felines!" Dan said laughing heartily.

"ugh, that was the lamest joke Humphrey! Did you make it up? You should get an award for at least trying to be funny." Blair said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, let's hear you say a better one, Waldorf." Dan said egging her on. "I bet you can't even think of a joke, let alone top that one."

"I know plenty of jokes!" Blair said hotly. "Okay…okay I got one. How do you-" Blair asked before a knock at the door stopped her mid-sentence. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No. But I'm sure it's just dad, wanting to pick up some of his records." Dan said walking to the door. "Serena! Hi! _What are you doing here?"_ Dan said laughing a little awkwardly.

"Hi, Dan. Sorry for the intrusion." Serena's voice came from the other side of the door. "I was just wondering…do you have any plans tonight?"

"I uh-"

"Because I still don't know where Blair is and Louis is on my case, asking me every opportunity if I've heard from her and Mum, Rufus and Eric are all visiting Jenny in Hudson… and Nate's out with Charlie…and Chuck, well he is no fun since he is totally depressed about Blair- so I figured…we could do something. What do you say?"

"Serena, I would love to. But I kind of already have plans." Dan said nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have someone in there?"

"What? No." Dan said trying to block the door way.

"Is it Vanessa? 'Cus if she is back, I can say hi." Serena said trying to peek her head instead the doorway.

"No, it's nobody." Dan lied.

"What's with the candles then? And why are you blocking the door?"

"Serena-" Dan said slowly. "I'm just trying to write another book, that's all."

"Well, let me come in and I'll proof read what you have written already." She said in a sexy voice.

"Maybe another time." Dan said trying to close the door on her.

"Dan, seriously, what is going on? It's like you are trying to get rid of me…who's in there with you-" Serena said barging through Dan's attempt to block the door. "**BLAIR?** What- _what _are you doing here?"

"Serena." Dan said tugging at her arm.

"No." she said pulling away. "How long have you been here, B? Where you here when I called before?"

"Serena…" Blair started. "It's not what you think."

"Answer the question Blair…_where _you here when I called you earlier?"

"Yes. But it's really not what it seems-"

"When you said that you _needed _time alone to clear your head and think…I didn't think you would need time from _me. _You came here? I'm your best friend and you don't even tell me where you are?"

"Serena-"

"No, Blair….are you two seeing each other again? Is that why you moved out of the penthouse? Is that why you are avoiding Louis and Chuck?"

"What? No…Humphrey and I are-"

"You know what?" Serena mocked. "Save it, I don't want to know." She said before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"Should I go after her?" Dan asked.

"No." Blair said getting to her feet. "I'll go. Serena…_Serena!_" she called as she chased after her down the stairs. "_Serena, can you please stop!"_

"_What do you want, Blair?" _Serena snapped furiously.

"To _apologize_ for not telling you the truth when you called…I didn't want you to know where I was because, I was scared Louis would find out and come after me. I'm just not ready to face him."

"You could have told me the truth…but I guess you decided this way, you got to _keep_ Dan for _yourself."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_Admit _it Blair…you are just_ loving_ the fact that you have _three_ guys who are all smitten by you!"

"Serena-"

"No, you don't get to deny it…you're loving the attention!"

"That's not true and you know it." Blair said hurtfully.

"I'm sorry…so that was not a date that I walked into with Dan?"

"No, it was just dinner-"

"Dinner with dimmed lights, wine and candles? How romantic."

"Serena, I told you…it's not what it seems-"

"I really don't need to hear this." Serena said shaking her head and giving Blair a dirty look. "You once told me that _'you were sick of looking like Darth Vader next to me.' …._well I'm sick of looking like _Susan Boyle next to Blair Waldorf_!"

"Serena..."

"I like Dan…_I like him a lot_. I had this plan to take him out tonight and tell him I loved him…I was hoping that he would tell me that he felt the same way and that we could finally make our relationship work. But instead, he is_ with_ you…because who would even _consider _Serena Van der Woodsen, when they _could _ be in love with _Blair Waldorf?" _

"Serena, if you like Dan…you should tell him how you feel. Come back up with me and you could tell him now." Blair begged.

"_What's the point?_ He doesn't feel the same way about me…I've seen the _way _he stares at you."

"Serena…I could talk to him-"

"Forget it." Serena snapped. "I'm leaving. Have a nice life in Brooklyn, Blair." She said before dashing down the flight of stairs.

xx

Serena pushed open the doors to the apartment complex, so hard they rattled. She was so angry, that she could feel herself shaking. It seemed _typical_ that Dan would be in love with Blair…everyone always was. What happened to make the tables turn? She was Serena Van der Woodsen! She was usually the one approached by swarms of guys for her number; she was usually the one that turned heads whenever she was out with Blair Waldorf! And now, all of a sudden, she was old news…forgotten just like a washed up, has-been rock star.

Nate was interested in Charlie, Dan in love with Blair and Max was turning out to be more trouble than he was worth…she had _no one _and yet Blair, had the luxury to pick from three different guys! It made her so mad.

Hailing down a taxi quickly, she jumped inside the backseat and gave directions to the where the Grimaldi's were staying.

Serena looked through her phone and dialled Louis' number.

_Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. _She said silently.

"Louis, it's Serena." She said after reaching his answering service. "I know _where_ Blair is. Call me back…I need your help with something…if you want to get her back; we are going to _need each other_. I'm on my way over to yours now. I'll see you soon."

_Sneak peak of _Chapter Four: **Dan's confession**

"I'm scared Humphrey." Blair said through misty eyes. "I'm scared that I'll be left to raise my baby _alone."_

"You_ won't _be alone…you have great friends…people that love you-"

"That's _not_ enough." Blair said shaking her head. "My baby_ deserves_ a father…it deserves to come from a family. If I end it with Louis, because I don't love him anymore and Chuck doesn't want to raise my baby…who will?"

"_I will_." Dan said quickly.

"That's very _sweet _of you, but-"

"No, Blair, I'm being serious." Dan said taking her hands in his. "You will _always _have me…I'll be here to support you with _any_ decisions you make…I _want _to be a part of this."

"_Why?_ Why would you do that, Dan?" Blair asked, sniffling a little.

**Author's note: **

Don't really know if anyone is reading this, as I am not getting any reviews. I might leave writing the next chapter for a couple of days since I will be working a lot. If I am not feeling much love with this story, I may scrap it and work on completing some of my other fan fictions. For those of you that are reading, thank you! I hope you are enjoying the story so far =]

-Paris x


	4. Dan's Confession

Chapter Four: **Dan's confession**

"Hey, hey, hey." Dan said wrapping his hands around Blair, when she returned to the loft crying. _"Are you alright?"_

"Serena _hates_ me." Blair said softly. "And for once, I don't blame her. I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. And Serena _doesn't_ hate you. She's just a little_ mad _you didn't tell her where you were…she was really worried about you, Blair. Besides, I know Serena… she might be mad with you now, but in an hour you two will be _best friends_ again. Trust me; it'll all blow over in a bit." Dan said cupping the back of her head in his hand and squeezing it gently.

"No Dan, you_ didn't_ see how angry she was." Blair said pulling away from Dan's embrace and sitting onto the couch.

"She'll get over it… you guys have had _worst _fights, right?" Dan said running his fingers nervously through his scruffy hair.

"This one was pretty bad." Blair mumbled, looking down at her hands. "I think you should go and find her."

"No." Dan said quickly and then nervously when Blair lifted her head to look at him he added, "I mean…she was pretty pissed at _me_, too."

"She has her reasons."

"I know, but I don't regret what I did and frankly, I would do it_ again_ in a heartbeat."

Blair's lips formed a small smile. "You're really sweet, Humphrey. But I think you should go and find Serena. You guys should have a chat."

"_Why?"_ he said sitting down next to her on the couch. "I'd rather stay here with you."

Blair raised a perfectly arched eyebrow_. "Really now?"_ she asked a little surprized by his answer.

"Yes…I mean, we _could_ uh-watch My Fair Lady? Or Roman Holiday…whichever you want."

"As _tempting _as Audrey sounds right now, to my already stressed and perplexed nerves…you _need _to be there for Serena. So, I think I will pass on the movies until you sort things out with S. "

"Look Blair, I _don't see_ what the big deal is. We both lied about you staying here. She is more likely to forgive_ you_ before she forgives me or even _speaks_ to me again, for that matter. I'm _sure_ she is fine…there is no need for us to chat."

"You don't get it, Humphrey, _do you?"_ Blair said rolling her eyes. "Why do you think she was so mad that I was staying _here?"_

"Because you didn't tell her."

"No…because I was staying _here." _She said emphasising the word again.

"And you didn't tell her." Dan said persistently.

"_Argh!_ Aren't you supposed to be _good_ at reading people and scenarios when you're a writer?" Blair snapped. "Look, the reason that Serena got so mad that I was here, is because she felt-"

"_-Left out."_ Dan said snapping his fingers. "Yeah, I_ totally_ got that too."

"She was _**JEALOUS,**__ you moron_." Blair said slapping him hard on the arm.

"_Jealous?"_ Dan said shaking his head in disbelief. "No,_ no._ She was upset we didn't tell her that she was here. You're her best friend and she probably felt very left out…I bet she thinks we didn't trust her enough to tell here that you were here."

"God, Humphrey you can be _so thick!"_ Blair said growing angrier by the minute. **"SERENA STILL LIKES YOU!" **

"_What?"_ Dan asked, completely overwhelmed by shock.

"Serena still likes you! So can you please just go and make things right?"

"She _can't_- she's _not_- she's with Max now, _right?"_ Dan asked, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Apparently not. She was going to take you out tonight, that's why she came here."

"Are you making this up, Waldorf? It's not one of your schemes to get me to go over and make sure that she is okay?"

"It's not a scheme." Blair said honestly. "You still like Serena, right?"

"I will always have a place for Serena in my heart, Blair." Dan said.

"Then, _please for the love of God_…go and make things right. She needs to hear it from you that we are _just friends _and you're letting me crash here for a bit and that's all. There's no need for her to be jealous and had I known that she _still _liked you; I won't have come here in the first place."

"Look Blair, if it's that important to you… I will go and speak to her. But I don't know what you expect me to do to make things right."

"Ask her out. She's crazy about you." Blair said nudging him.

"I don't think I can. "

"What do you mean, Humphrey? You still like her, right? You told me once that you will always have feelings for her…so what's the problem? It's Serena…she's the love of your life! Not to mention, I just told she wants you back, so you don't have to worry about any rejection."

"I will always care for Serena, Blair. She was such an important part of my life …and well, now we are family." He said grimacing slightly. "But I don't want to get back with her. I have tried…we have _tried _so many times and it _never _works out. Our relationship is _doomed."_

"Don't say that." Blair said softly. "If you _still_ love her, you should _fight_ for your relationship…you should fight for _her_."

"What if I _don't _want to fight? What if there's _someone else_? Blair, I don't love Serena anymore…I've been _over _her for a long time now. In fact, I'm in love with-"

"Sorry," Blair said cutting him off quickly as she picked up her ringing cell. "It's Dorota. I've been waiting for this call all day. It's really urgent, I need to take this. Do you mind if I take this?"

Dan sighed heavily and plastered on a fake smile. "No, its fine. Please, go ahead." he said as he got off the couch and started to clear up the table from their earlier dinner.

"Thanks Dan." Blair said smiling sweetly. "Oh and you should go and speak to Serena." She said as she answered her phone. "Dorota, tell me _everything." _

xx

"All done, Miss Blair." Dorota said pulling off a pair of plastic gloves and throwing them into her cleaning bucket she was holding. "Bathroom cleaned, changed the bed to your bed sheets and I vacuumed and dusted your bedroom."

"So the bathroom is _thoroughly _scrubbed?"

"Dorota scrubbed everything so thoroughly…everything sparkles now."

"As long as there is no trace of _Humphrey_ left… I can go bathroom now." Blair said heading towards the bathroom. "Can you _believe _that I won't go until I knew you had cleaned it?"

"But Miss Blair, Dan is not that –_bad_." Dorota said frowning a little. "Man live by himself and the place is pretty clean."

"Oh _puh-lease. _It's not him so much that I'm worried about. His little slut face sister lived in this loft too and god knows what I would have caught from her, had you not scrubbed this place so thoroughly. Besides, I'm sure Dan has not given the place a proper spring clean since she left for Hudson."

"I still think he doing good job." Dorota mumbled when Blair had disappeared into the bathroom.

xx

"Wow, Dorota." Blair said coming out of the bathroom. "It really does sparkle."

"I scrubbed the bath tub so hard...that you could sleep in there now." Dorota said smiling with satisfaction.

"_Eww no_. God knows what Humphrey and Vanessa have _done _in _there_." Blair said pulling a disgusted face. "I don't think _any amount_ of bleach or vigorous cleaning could scrub out_ that_."

Dorota rolled her eyes when Blair wasn't looking and continued to wash up the kitchen.

"So, tell me again what Louis said." Blair said sitting down on at a stool by the kitchen bench.

"He asked where Miss Blair is…I told him that she was on vacation…he said Dorota is liar and got in limo and drove away. Then Dorota called you."

"Do you think he knows that I am here?" Blair asked. "Like, he didn't follow you here or anything."

"No, Dorota waited like you said…packed some more clothes for you and then came."

"_Good."_ Blair said a little relieved. "Besides, if he had followed you here, he would have come up by now."

"Miss Serena was very cranky." Dorota said drying the last plate and putting it away quickly. "She kept saying that she was _hurt _you did not tell her where you were."

"I know." Blair said sighing heavily. "She called me and I won't tell her. Then she turned up here and was very cranky with me."

"She came here?" Dorota asked handing Blair a cup of coffee.

"Yes and now, we are _not _speaking."

"Why?"

"Because she likes Dan and she is jealous I went to him." Blair said before taking a sip of her coffee. "She wants to get back with him and she thinks I'm in the way."

"But Dan still like Serena, yeah?" Dorota said taking a sip out of her coffee.

"I thought he did. But before you rang he told me that he is in love with someone else."

Dorota gasped and spilled a bit of her coffee on the bench. "But Miss Blair, that must be you."

"_What? No way!"_ Blair said rolling her eyes. "Humphrey and I are _just friends. _"

"Dorota do not think so. The way Dan looks at you…he is like a little puppy. Dan has not dated anyone since he kissed you, Miss Blair."

"But you forget that he kissed Charlie." Blair said correcting her.

"So…people can slip up sometimes." Dorota mumbled.

"Don't be silly. We are only friends and if he _did _like me as anything more, I would_ know_ and I would have _never_ come here." Blair said, hoping that she sounded convincing enough and praying at the same time that this was exactly the case.

"Do you think Serena will tell Prince that you are here?" Dorota asked suddenly.

"_No._ She's mad at me. But she _wouldn't betray_ me like that." Blair said with complete faith in Serena.

xx

"Just call him and tell him that you need to talk." Dorota said passing Blair her cell phone.

"I don't know what to_ say_ to him." Blair said fighting back tears that were forming in her in eyes. "I don't know what the _right thing_ to do is, anymore."

"Miss Blair, if you are having second thoughts about wedding to Prince…you should call off wedding and tell Mr Chuck that you still love him." Dorota said smiling widely.

"I do love Chuck. I would be lying if I said that I didn't, Dorota." Blair said sniffing a little. "But Louis is the father of my baby and I can't bring myself to raise this baby without its father."

"Maybe you should ask Mr Chuck how he feels about_ raising_ another man's baby." Dorota said reaching for her coat. "Call Mr Chuck and speak to him before you decide anything, Miss Blair. _He loves you, Dorota know this._ I have to go, Vanya is on late shift and I need to look after baby tonight. Good luck." She said kissing Blair on the top of the head.

"Thanks for everything, Dorota." Blair said smiling. "Have a good night."

"You too, Miss Blair. Don't forget to call Mr Chuck and call me to tell me what you decided." She said before closing the door to the loft and leaving Blair all alone to her thoughts.

Blair picked up her cell and hit speed dial number one.

"_Blair?"_ Chuck asked, picking up after the second ring. _"Where are you?_ _Are you alright? I've been worried sick…"_

"I'm fine. Do you think you could come to me, so we can talk?"

"Tell me _where."_ Chuck said immediately.

xx

"Thanks for coming." Blair said, closing the door to the loft.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Chuck said reaching out for her hand to squeeze it.

"Yes, I just needed to get away…Louis is_ back." _She said, enjoying the feel of his hands on hers.

"So I've heard. Have you spoken to him?" he said dropping her hand suddenly.

"No…I wanted to speak to _you first."_ Blair said sitting down on the couch. "What are _we_, Chuck?"

"I don't think I understand." He said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I _feel_ like I'm_ stuck_. My _head_ tells me to _marry_ Louis, but my heart- _my heart _is telling me to _pick you." _Blair said looking deeply in his face to see his reaction. "I've lost my way and you have found yours…so I _wanted _to ask for _your _advice. Tell me what to do, Chuck. I am so confused."

"Blair, I _can't_ make this decision for you." Chuck said solemnly. "It's something that you need to decide for _yourself_."

"But I _can't,_ Chuck. I have to think rationally now. If I wasn't…_pregnant,_ I probably would have _dumped_ Louis by now. But _every_ baby _deserves _to know its father…or at least _have _a father." Blair said sighing heavily. "_Do you think you could love another man's child?"_

"Blair…" Chuck said closing his eyes for a second. "Why are you asking me this? You love Louis and despite what you think or may be feeling right now…in a couple of days when you see him face to face…you will sort everything out. I think your hormones are confusing you."

"You're right. It's probably just hormones." Blair said fighting back the tears. "I'm sorry to drag you out here, for _nothing. _Well, I think I will call it a night. I'm exhausted." Blair said standing up quickly. "Thanks for being here for me, Chuck. You're a great friend." She said faking a smile.

"I'll _always_ be here for you, Blair." He said standing up and kissing her forehead before walking towards the door. "Send my regards to Humphrey."

"Good night, Chuck." Blair said closing the door behind him and breaking out in tears instantly.

xx

"Was that Chuck, I saw driving off in the limo down stairs?" Dan asked closing the front door behind him.

Blair quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and forced a smile. "Yes, I called him past to talk."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Blair snapped irrated. "Why does _everyone _keep asking me that?"

"I'm just concerned, Blair. You've been crying…did Chuck upset you?" Dan asked, placing his hand on her shoulders.

"No. I was trying to take off my make-up." Blair lied quickly.

"You are a terrible liar." Dan said leading her to the couch. "Sit. Tell me all about it."

"I asked him if he could love another man's baby…" Blair said sniffing a little. "…and he said that my hormones were confusing me and I should stay with Louis...so that's a no!" she said laughing awkwardly.

"I'm sure he was just in _shock." _Dan said.

"No… he seemed _certain._" Blair said wiping, away at some tears that fell from her eyes, with the back of her hand. "Anyways it's _best_ to know these things_, right?"_

"_Blair…"_

"It just_ hurts_. I mean, after everything we have been through…not having Serena talking to me and Chuck pushing me towards Louis makes me feel…_I feel so alone and vulnerable_."

"You'll _always_ have me." Dan said reaching for her hand. "I'm_ not_ going anywhere." He said squeezing it and bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss.

"I'm scared Humphrey." Blair said through misty eyes. "I'm scared that I'll be left to raise my baby _alone."_

"You_ won't _be alone…you have great friends…people that love you-"

"That's _not_ enough." Blair said shaking her head. "My baby_ deserves_ a father…it deserves to come from a family. If I end it with Louis, because I don't love him anymore and Chuck doesn't want to raise my baby…_who _will?"

"_I will_." Dan said quickly.

"That's very _sweet _of you, but-"

"No, Blair, I'm being _serious."_ Dan said taking her hands in his. "You will _always _have me…I'll be here to support you with _any_ decisions you make…I _want _to be a part of this."

"_Why?_ Why would you do that, Dan?" Blair asked, sniffling a little.

"Because I am _in love _with you, Blair! Can't you tell?" Dan asked, running his fingers through his messy hair. "I am so crazy about you…I would do anything for you!" he said getting off the couch, to pace the living room floor. "I was trying to tell you earlier…before Dorota rang…that I couldn't be with Serena…because I love you, but I was cut off. But now…now you have_ options_…you have _me. _So as long as I am around…_I will continue to love you." _

xx

**Author's Note:**

A sorry in advance for:

Any boringness that this chapter may entail. I tried my best to cut out as much as I could but a lot was needed to set the future storylines.

For the disgusting Dair references… this is _**definitely not**_a Dair story! I love and adore their friendship, but writing this chapter was making me vomit in my mouth haha.

I really hope people are reading this. I always love getting reviews on my stories no matter how negative or judgemental they may be… just so I can feel like I am not writing this for nothing. I probably will trial this story out for a couple more chapters and then scrap it if I am not feeling any love. I have other stories to focus on and plenty more ideas for Chair fics =]

To whoever is reading this…thank you for your support ;)

Paris xx


	5. Motherly Advice

Chapter Five: **Motherly Advice**

"_Charles,_ my darling. What brings you here?" Lily asked descending the stairs to her penthouse apartment.

"I was hoping for some _motherly advice." _ He said kissing her quickly on the cheek and passing her a glass of scotch he had in his hands. "I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

"No, not at all." she said heading for the couch to sit down. "What is troubling you, my dear?"

"Blair called me-"

"_Oh thank God!_ Serena has been _worried sick_ about her." Lily said cutting Chuck off quickly.

"I went to see her." Chuck said sitting down next to Lily on the couch.

"Where is she staying?"

"With Dan, at the loft." Chuck said before taking a sip of his scotch.

"_With Dan?"_ Lily asked frowning a little. "I didn't think Blair liked the _other side_ of the bridge."

"I'm assuming she wanted to go somewhere Louis _would_ _not _expect to find her." He said swirling his scotch in my glass before taking another sip.

"How is _she_?" Lily asked, sensing the pain and agony in his voice,

"She's _distraught._ She came to my therapy session yesterday …and I think seeing the changes that I've made _for her _on her behalf, has confused her. She doesn't know whether she should marry Louis anymore. I think she is having second thoughts about the wedding, Lily."

"Did she tell you that?" Lily asked frowning a little.

"She asked me if I_ could_ love Louis' baby."

Lily gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "_What did you tell her?"_

"I told her that she was _confused_…that her hormones were acting weird and that she wasn't thinking straight."

"_Charles_…" Lily said shaking her head. "_You have been in love with this girl for __five __years_! I would have thought this would have been, what was needed for you two, to realise that you are meant to be together!"

"I have _always_ known that. But I don't think Blair has." Chuck said miserably before finishing his scotch.

"Blair loves you _much more_ than you give her credit for." Lily said squeezing his arm reassuringly. "Blair was practically _begging _you to give her a reason _not_ to marry Louis! She wanted to know that she and her baby would be okay…that you would _love and support_ her with raising her child. She _doesn't want_ to raise the baby alone Charles; if she breaks it off with Louis, because she doesn't love him…she _still needs_ options and reassurance…being a single mother is hard work."

"I will always be there for her to support her with regards to her child."

"I know that and so does she. But she is not only after your support, Charles. _Blair loves you_. She has _never stopped _loving you. She _doesn't belong_ with Louis and just because she is having his baby, doesn't mean she should marry him…that's _why_ she is having second thoughts and cold feet-"

"Louis can offer her everything she's ever wanted." Chuck said cutting Lily off. "She just needs some time for that thought to resurface in her mind."

"Charles, you know that is _not true._" Lily said shaking her head. "The_ only_ thing Blair has ever wanted is _**you**__._ Louis may be able to give Blair everything else she's wanted…the fairy-tale, the princess title, the big palace…but he will _never _be _you. _And Blair will never be satisfied with _second best _Louis when she has her heart set _on her true love, Chuck Bass!"_

Chuck smiled a little. "Do you really think I could make her happy?"

"_Are you kidding me?" _Lily said laughing and throwing her hands up in the air. _"Everyone knows you can! __**You two are soul mates**__…its destiny…you are meant to be!"_

"I've hurt her_ too_ many times." Chuck said shaking his head in disgust.

"This time will be _different,_ Charles. You have really turned into a beautiful young man. I'm so proud of who you've become and I know your father would have been _so proud _of you." Lily said squeezing his arm gently.

"I don't know about that. He always thought I was soft." Chuck mumbled.

"I believe Bart is looking down on you with _admiration_." Lily said smiling. "So the question is… _can you love Louis' baby?"_

"Yes…If it means being with Blair…" Chuck said nodding. "…I always used to think that if Blair and I had any problems having children, _we would adopt_. She really would make the most gorgeous mother …and I didn't want anything stopping us from having a family of _our own_."

"Well…raising another man's child is _similar_ to adopting." Lily said smiling. "You will make the most gorgeous and generous father, Charles. Blair and the baby would be _so lucky _to have you! I know that I am _only _your step-mom on paper…but I have _always loved_ you and thought of you as _my own_." Lily said squeezing his hand.

"_I love you Lily Humphrey_," Chuck said bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. "you are the closet thing I have to a mother…and I couldn't have asked for a_ better_ one."

"_I love you too, Charles_." She said standing up and pulling him into a tight hug. "Now go and tell Blair the _truth,_ before she worries herself to death!"

Chuck laughed and headed for the lift. "Thanks for the chat. I knew I would feel better talking to you."

"What are mothers for?" Lily laughed before wishing him luck.

xx

"_Serena?"_ Louis asked, pulling open the door to the apartment suite he was staying at. "What are you doing here?"

"Louis, I'm sorry to disturb you so late. _But I have news about Blair._ Can I come in?" Serena asked.

"Of course! _How is she? I_ have been worried sick about her. She won't return any of my calls, messages or emails! Has something happened to her?"

"No, nothing like that." Serena said walking towards the couch and sitting down.

"_Then?_ _What is going on?_ I am her _fiancée_ and she is keeping me in the dark! She is making me the laughing stock of the whole world! The press are having a field day with this news! _Where is she?"_ he asked pacing the living room floor. "_Is she with Chuck?_ I_ bet_ she is with that bastard!"

"No. She is not with Chuck." Serena said shaking her head. "She is with my friend Dan and I_ need_ _your help_ getting her back. You see, I'm in love with Dan….he used to be my ex- boyfriend and I want to get back with him… but Blair is in the way."

"_Dan?_ Is he the one that wrote the_ book_ about Blair?" Louis asked frowning.

"Yes. See Dan thinks he is in love with Blair…which is the _biggest _joke!" Serena said rolling her eyes. "They kissed like.. _once!"_

"_They kissed?" _Louis asked quickly. _"When was this?"_

"Oh, sorry. This was before she was dating you. But my point is… Blair may_ not_ be in love with him, but her being around Dan, is _not good_ for the both of us! Dan is a really sweet guy…he is caring, supportive and loving…and Blair might fall for him, if she spends _enough_ time with him! And now that she is living there…."

"I see what you mean. Come, you must take me to her now. I must convince her to come back to me."

xx

"Blair…._please_ say something!" Dan said, bending down in front of where she was sitting on the couch and taking her hands in hers. "

"Oh. My. God… Dorota was _right."_ Blair said finally, pulling her hands away from Dan's.

"_Dorota?"_ Dan asked a little in shock. "What- uh- _what _was she right about?"

"She said that you were in love with me!" She said standing up and starting to pace the room. "This was a _mistake_! I should have _never_ come_ here_!"

"_Blair…"_ Dan said, trying to reach out for her arm.

"No, Humphrey." Blair said stepping back. "Did you find Serena and talk to her?"

"She wasn't at your place and Lily and dad did not know where she was…what- _what _does this have to do with what I told you?" Dan asked nervously running his hands through his hair.

"So you never spoke to her, then?" Blair asked, trying her hardest to recover from the shock of Dan's confession. "…Then she doesn't know anything about what you've just told me?"

"Blair, I tried to find her…to tell her the truth-"

"It's better this way." Blair said breathing a sigh of relief. "Despite what you _say or think, Humphrey…Serena is your soul mate!_ You are _not _in love with me-"

"-Blair," Dan said cutting her off.

"_No, let me finish_. " Blair said holding up a hand. We _kissed _one time…_get over it_. I think it's _adorable _that you have a _little crush_ on me but, I'm pregnant, carrying another man's child and in love with Chuck Bass…my life is _complicated_ enough! I don't need to have you, come along and _act like_ my saviour… like my knight in shining armour, by talking about choices and options…_I'm already messed up_, enough as it is. _I'm carrying Louis' baby_…**but I'm in love with Chuck**…_I'm engaged to Louis_…b**ut I want to be with Chuck!** That's all I need _help _with. Help me make the _right _decision for my _baby's_ happiness…for _mine._ I love you as a friend, Humphrey and I'm so lucky to have you. But I can't see us as anything else. In fact, the thought actually _repulses _me…sorry!"

"Has this got to do with Serena? Because if you are worried what she would think…"

"No, Dan." Blair said shaking her head. "I like you as a friend and that is all! God, if I had known _how _you felt for me… I _wouldn't _have come here in the first place!"

"So we are _just friends?" _Dan asked a little disappointedly.

"You _belong _with Serena, Dan. _You don't belong with me._ If we dated we would drive each other _insane_ in two minutes! We have_ no_ chemistry…we don't even get along…all we do is bicker and fight all the time, not to mention that we hardly even like each other!" Blair said laughing a little.

Dan's lips formed a small smile.

"You are really sweet Humphrey and I am so thankful to have you in my life…_as a friend_…but I think I _shouldn't _have come here. I'm going to call Dorota to come and pick me up…I think I should go home."

"Blair,_ no_." Dan said reaching out for her hand to stop her. "Don't go. _I like having you here. _Besides,I could use the company…I get bored and _extremely _lonely without Vanessa here." He said laughing nervously. "If you're leaving because I scared you away, I'm sorry…but I won't mention _you and me_ in the same sentence again."

"I think its best I went home. Serena knows that I am here now and she will probably tell Louis, because she is mad at me."

"She_ wouldn't_ do that." Dan said shaking his head.

"Besides, I can't hide from him forever!" Blair said rolling her eyes. "And since Chuck _doesn't want_ my baby… I guess I should _try _to make things work with Louis…he loves me at least."

"Can't you at least stay for tonight?" Dan asked hopefully. "_It's late_ and Dorota is probably at home with her baby. Besides, when I went past your place to look for Serena, I saw a ton of paparazzi camping out for you. Stay for tonight and then tomorrow, if you still want to go home…you can. Plus _Waldorf,_ you _owe_ me a movie if I remember correctly, before you feel asleep…_Roman Holiday?"_ Dan said hitting her gently with a cushion from the couch.

Blair sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you're making the popcorn, _Humphrey_." Blair said sitting down on the couch and flicking on the TV.


	6. Help and Scheming

Chapter Six: **Help and scheming**

"I don't think seeing Blair _right now_ is a good idea, Louis." Serena said, as they walked towards the outstretched limo that was waiting for them. "It's late and if you guys fight, she might take off before the morning and then you will have no idea _where _she is again. It might be best to leave it until tomorrow to see her."

"I cannot waste another minute, Serena." Louis said opening the door to his limo, to allow her to step inside. "I have to see her tonight. I must speak with her as soon as possible! Every minute I do nothing, I'm allowing her to _question_ our relationship. I don't want to lose her to _Chuck Bass."_

"_Or Dan Humphrey."_ Serena mumbled quietly, rolling her eyes when Louis was not looking.

She had no idea what had changed in Dan to make him _suddenly interested in_ Blair. In the past, the two of them fought like crazy and barely even tolerated each other. Despite Serena's best attempts to get them to coexist peacefully when she was dating Dan, they would not even try to make an effort on her behalf. They bickered, they taunted each other by name calling and sabotaging, they each tried to tell Serena the fault in the other, they bitched and moaned…_so how was it that Dan was suddenly so smitten by his former nemesis, Blair Waldorf?_ This was one of life's mysteries that Serena knew she would _never fully understand_. Dan, who couldn't stand to be in the same room with Blair, was now head over heels in love with the very same person he used to call the _Upper East Side's Wicked Witch of the East. _How he could go from severe hatred, to talk of Blair being his soul mate…_ had Serena completely dumbstruck. _

"_Serena?" _Louis asked pulling her thoughts back to reality_. "Whereabouts_ does this Daniel Humphrey live? Can you please give Philippe the address?"

"Sorry. I was just daydreaming." She said quickly, feeling her cheeks burn red with embarrassment.

"I hope you are _scheming _ways to get Blair back to me." Louis said, flashing her a small, understanding smile.

"I have a few ways." Serena said smiling a little. "But I will need to do a couple of things before they can come into effect. Can you please take me home? _Do you mind?_ If you want my help getting Blair back you are going to have to _trust me_. Don't go and see her tonight…I have a better plan. We will go first thing in the morning."

"But you told me that Dan is a threat too. You said that he is in love with her. What if he tries to make a move on her before I speak with her?" Louis asked frowning.

"Dan _is _in love with Blair, but she _does not_ _reciprocate_ his feelings." Serena said smirking a little. "Blair would _never _date Dan. I was extremely _jealous_ when I saw that she went to stay with him…that's why I told you where she was, but I know Blair is no threat to standing in the way of Dan and I."

"If she is no threat, why are you trying so hard to _separate _them?"

"Because I am _in love _with Dan…because I want him back." Serena said sighing heavily. "I never fought _hard enough_ for my relationship with Dan…I let family and other distractions separate us time and time again. _Dan is my prince._ Yeah, he lives in_ Brooklyn_ and he _hated _dating me because, '_Serena Van der Woodsen gets special treatment wherever she goes and others are not as fortunate' _but he is the _most _special, loving and generous guy I know. I don't think I have ever _stopped_ loving him and we broke up over three years ago! So that's why I need _your help_, Louis. I need you to _become_ the man Blair _wants, _so Dan can get over his _infatuation _for her! Then he can come back to _reality _and consider me…because if I _ever_ got another shot with him; I'd make it _work_ this time."

"If you honestly believe that Dan is no threat to Blair tonight," Louis said looking at her. "I will get Philippe to take you home now and we will go together and see her in the morning."

"Thank you." Serena said smiling. "I will find a way to get Blair back to you."

"Philippe, change of plans….take us to Miss Blair Waldorf's place." Louis said.

xx

"Hey, did you like –_ clean_ …when I was out looking for Serena?" Dan asked coming out of the bathroom and sitting on the couch.

"_Puh- lease...me? Clean?_ _Yeah, right!"_ Blair said rolling her eyes. "Blair Waldorf does not clean. Dorota came over and tidied up a bit…._a lot._"

"You_ called_ Dorota?" Dan asked surprised.

"She had _news_ about Louis, so I put her to a_ good_ cause." Blair said defensively.

"Does she charge a daily rate or can I hire her by the hour?" Dan laughed nervously as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I have_ never_ seen my bathroom sparkle like that before!"

"You _can't_ hire her, she works for me! Get yourself another maid." Blair said rolling her eyes. "Besides, she seems to think that you keep the place _clean _enough. Mind you, I had her scrub the bathroom, spring clean the kitchen, clear out the fridge, vacuum the place over… change my bed sheets and _yours_…-_football sheets, Humphrey? Seriously?_ All before you came back."

"She did all that? _Wow, _that woman is a machine."

"That woman is _my angel_." Blair said yawning a little. "Well it's late. I think it's time I got to bed."

"Yeah, I should probably hit the sack too."

"Good night, Humphrey." Blair said kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Good night, Waldorf and you are welcome to stay as long as you need." Dan said before Blair disappeared into her bedroom and shut the door.

xx

"Pick up. Pick up, Blair." Chuck muttered as he waited for Blair to answer her cell.

Chuck knew that she must have been screening his calls. She never took this long to pick up. He couldn't exactly blame her for being mad at him. The things he had said earlier, when she wanted advice, were pretty unsupportive and cruel. Even though his intentions were honourable- him willing to _sacrifice_ his own happiness on account of hers-_the fact _that he had_ lied_ about his _true_ _feelings_, made him realise _how much_ he was _hurting_ her. Lily had told him that Blair _practically begged _him to convince her not to marry Louis. She was throwing herself at him and he was pushing her away again.

"Blair, it's me. I'm sorry to call so late…but I really need to talk to you. The things I said earlier- I didn't mean them." he said once he had reached her voicemail. "I'm on my way over…I hope we can talk. I'm sorry Blair."

Chuck hung up the phone and took a sip of scotch. He hoped for his sake that Blair was not asleep. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible. He felt horrible for their earlier conservation and he wanted to eliminate the pain he had caused her by setting her straight.

The truth was, he _could _love another man's baby. The thought of loving Louis' baby had been a _frequent _thought in his head, ever since Blair had told him that she was pregnant. He _didn't_ care that he baby was not his. It didn't mean that he would not grow to love the child as _his own_.

Family was always important to him and he knew the _value_ of having Lily as his adoptive mother after his father's death. His mother had died when he was born and his father had always held her death over him; treating him like he was the reason his beloved wife had died. Chuck believed this to be the reason his father had an aloof and dysfunctional relationship with him; the reason they never seemed to have a strong father-son dynamic. Never knowing his mother and never being that close to his uncle Jack, Chuck had no one he considered family…_except Nate_, who always felt like a brother to him.

After his father's death, he was convinced that his mother was alive and with the help of Blair, he started to look into finding her. Discovering that his father had paid his mother off to keep away from him; he came close to believing the story _until _he learnt the _truth. _The woman he had found, turned out to be working alongside his evil uncle Jack, who had needed her help to trick Chuck into signing away his rights the Empire. After learning of the betrayal, Chuck had tried to make her stay for fear of losing his mother again, but the woman told him that she was _not _his mother and he had been coned. That was the last he had seen of her.

Other than Blair and Nate, _Lily_ was the only family he felt like he could connect to. Serena was always too concerned with her _current fling_ or the next dress she would wear to the latest party; Eric was away at college and never around; Dan Humphrey, though extended family through Lily's marriage to Rufus Humphrey…would always be _Dan Humphrey…._the outsider who had punched him several times for coming onto his sister, and although his relationship with Dan was starting to improve, he knew they would never be the best of friends. Jenny Humphrey was the reason for his breakup with Blair and therefore somebody he never wanted to see again, due to the painful stab in his heart he felt whenever they caught a glimpse of each other. Rufus Humphrey was…improving but still saw Chuck as the evil jerk that had defiled his daughter's chastity.

But Lily was something else. She had always looked after him; despite the horrible things he had called her after his father's death. She had his company's interests and his father's legacy at heart whenever it came to matters dealing with Bass Industries. She supported his work ethic, his relationship with Blair…she had been their greatest fan. She was aso the only one that could see the changes that he was making to become a better man and the only one that had the uttmost faith that he could do them. She never doubted his ability to become a great man and she frequently told him that his father would be so proud of him; even when he didn't believe it- Lily gave him hope. He knew that he was so thankful to have her in his life. He probably never voiced his admiration and love for her enough, but he knew she more than likely knew it.

Chuck reached for his ringing phone and answered it immediately before checking the caller ID.

"Blair?" he asked quickly, his heart doing a little flip.

"No, it's me." Nate's voice said coming through the phone. "I just wanted to ask you how you went. Do you speak to her?"

"I did." He said sighing heavily. "I think I made things worse. I'm on my way over to see her again. She's staying at Humphrey's. I'll explain everything when I get back."

"Oh. Well, _good luck_ man." Nate said wishing him luck. "Make sure you tell her the_ truth_! I don't think I can take anymore of this _emotional stress_- and I'm not even dating her! You two _belong together_…_it's destiny- it's fate._ I know it and so does everyone else."

"Thanks Nathaniel." Chuck said, his lips forming into a small smile. "I only hope _Blair _knows it."

"She does. You just have to lay it all on the line…tell her how you feel…tell her how you've changed…show her that you are the man she wants and get rid of that French ass. I'm so sick of him! He has definitely overstayed his welcome. I don't care if he is the Prince of Monaco…he is a big royal pain in the ass and I'll be glad to see the end of him."

Chuck laughed, knowing that he felt exactly the same way.

"I'm going over to Serena's she asked me to come past…but promise you will wait up for me, if I'm not back before you?" Nate asked.

"Definitely." He said quickly. "Serena? What does she want with you so late?"

"_God knows._ Probably some lecture 'cus I kissed Charlie. I honestly don't care anymore…I mean it's not like we are dating!"

"Hmmm..good luck with that." Chuck said laughing a little and taking a sip of his scotch.

"Thanks. Well, I have to go. All the best man and say hi to Blair for me." Nate said before ending the call.

"Thank you Arthur." Chuck said when they had pulled up to Dan's street. "I shouldn't be too long, if you want you can keep the car running."

xx

Louis watched as Chuck walked out of his limo and headed in the direction of Dan's building. He was burning with jealousy that he was going to see Blair. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why wouldn't he back off? Blair had chosen him…so why couldn't he just leave them alone to be happy? From what Blair had said about their relationship, he had more than enough chances to make it work with her but he chose to break her heart each time. And now, he was interferring again! He knew that Chuck was responsible for Blair's doubts. He was the only thing standing in his way of them getting married and raising their child. The thought of having Chuck Bass always there, confusing her and messing up their relationship was starting to infuriate him. He needed to do something about it. _It was time that he took matters into his own hands…_

"Are you getting out, your highness?" Philippe asked, from the driver's seat.

"No…we are just waiting here for a bit."

xx

"_Chuck?"_ Dan asked rubbing his eyes a little as he pulled open the door to the loft. _"What are you doing here? What time is it?" _

"Sorry Humphrey to call so late…is Blair around?"

"She's sleeping." Dan said trying to focus his tired eyes. "She's exhausted…it's been a long day for her."

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I'll call again in the morning." Chuck said quickly, before turning to leave.

"Wait a minute…_that's it?"_ Dan asked shaking his head in disbelief. "You come here at _midnight _and you leave straight away?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't come for_ you_, Humphrey…" Chuck said a little irratated, "…but I came to speak with Blair; she usually goes to bed a lot later than this and since she is not awake…_why_ should I stay?"

"Do you want to come in? I'm awake now…we could have a coffee and speak. Blair told me about what you said earlier…you _know _about Louis' baby…" Dan said running his fingers through his messy hair.

"She hates me, right?" Chuck said walking inside the loft.

"No, she's just really confused. She _loves _you Chuck and I think she needs you to tell her that." Dan said closing the door and heading to the kitchen to make two coffees. "You ned to reassure her, she's at a weird place right now…I don't think she wants to go through with the wedding; but she doesn't want to end up alone and pregnant either."

"She won't be alone and pregnant…" chuck said thanking him for the cup of coffee, "…because I'm going to raise the baby with her. _I love her, Humphrey and I want her back._ But I need your help to do it."

"Tell me how to do it." Dan said nodding.

xx

"Your highness, what can I help you with?"

"I need some help getting _rid_ of someone." Louis said. "I need it done _quickly.. _and Stefan, it needs to look like an _accident."_

"I can make it look like an accident." Stefan said laughing heartily, through the phone. "What have you got in mind?"

xx

**Author's Note:**

Firstly I just wanted to say ** M e r r y C h r i s t m a s & H a p p y N e w Y e a r ** to everyone. I hope you all have a safe holiday season and Santa is good to you :]

I will probably be taking a long break from writing this story. I haven't been getting any reviews to keep me going and well I'm extremely busy with Christmas a couple of days away. I will re-evaluate after the New year whether I will keep going with this or scrap it. I'm not feeling the love for this story and I have other fan fictions I need to finish.

To anyone that is reading, thank you for your support and dedication:] I hope you are enjoying the story so far!

Paris xo


End file.
